Time
by iluvtwilight98
Summary: LEMONS! Bella and Renee are kidnapped by Phil and are sexually abused. Much better than the summary please read!
1. History

My mom told me how it happened, how our lives were put on hold. She was headed home from visiting my grandma in Phoenix, she was sick and on her death bed. She was pregnant with me, seven months to be exact, when she was kidnapped, taken, disappeared from existence. Our kidnapper, Phil, I didn't know his last name; I just knew he was a monster. He took my mom and me from our lives. She told me of her and my father's life in Forks, Washington. A small town, only 3,000 people total, my father, a police officer there. They lived in a small house, white, on the corner of Rainy street. Rain, it rained there a lot and was foggy, she had said. My father, Charlie Swan, my mother, Renee Swan, and me, Bella Swan.

Phil, a rich man, we lived in a mansion. He was abusive, sexually, verbally, and physically some times, mostly sexually. My mom had me and he claimed me as his. I can't remember the past, mom said it was different then it was now. I'm eighteen, my name is Bella, my fake name is Isabella Mckenzie, and my role-playing name is Lacey.

I was basically a prostitute, I lost my virginity at 13, to Phil of course. He taught me how to do everything, blowjobs, sex, etc. He rapped me till I was 15, then he said my training was over, I was relieved. He also rapped my mom and they were married. He forced everyone to wear their underwear around the house, except the maids. He would suddenly want head at the kitchen table so he had his robe on constantly. He said I was real though, I had a cup size C 38 and they weren't fake, I was sixteen. My mom was a teacher, she had homeschooled me, pre-k through twelfth. I was sixteen but I was done with school, I had decided I wanted to be a singer.

There were five maids, one was my best friend. Carmen, me and my mom's groomer, makeup and clothes designer. Tracy, the chef, Gloria, the housekeeper. Elizabeth, she does pretty much so everything, cleans, cooks, designs, and teaches me to sing, play piano, and guitar. Tanya, was the last one, she was the one who films the porn we make. Everyone of the maids was raped. Elizabeth was my best friend out of all the maid but they were all my friends. They didn't wear regular maids outfits, they wore skimpy ones from Fredrick's.

Once I was forced to have sex with Tanya, the first time I ever had sex with a woman. It was the best I ever had, much better than Phil, he was rough and it lasted five minutes and he made a mess.

She shoved the dildo into both of us and turned on the vibrator to full settings. She licked as my pussy dripped down my leg, I did the same to her. She fingered me and licked me like candy.

I had the best orgasm of my life. She sucked me till I was dry, then with my pussy juice kissed me. She licked all my body and sucked my breasts, biting and nipping at them. We did it for hours and I was sad when it was over. We did it once and Phil jumped in, he sucked my pussy why'll I sucked Tanya's. I was not a lesbian though, just loved sex with Tanya. We had sex daily and the other day I walked into the kitchen and she had whip cream covering her breasts and she was sucking her finger. She saw me and attacked me, we had sex on the floor. We would do role-playing games why'll Phil filmed them, he had all sorts of sex toys and props for porn. Once, we did a role playing game where I was a teacher and I walked into my class and she was on my desk in only a tie.

Phil paid people to have sex with me, once one guy came in and I loved sex with him. He came in and as soon as he saw me he slammed the door shut and threw me on the bed and made love to me.

Things got better when i was saved by a man, my man, Edward.


	2. Edwards life

EPOV

"Hurry up; I don't want to get caught!" I screamed under my breathe, she was taking too long.

I was going to me late for practice.

She smiled at me, her mouth full of my dick, I hissed as her teeth scraped me. I pushed her away and zipped my pants up. We exited the janitor's closet, no one cared anymore, and Jessica and I did it every day.

I walked to my locker, her on my tail, I stopped and turned around. She was standing there with one finger in her mouth and the other twirling her hair around.

She looked at me through hooded eyelashes and purred "So Eddie, my parents are leaving for their cruise today, wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure" I opened my locker, trying to avoid her, she still stood there "Great, see you then" she purred then sauntered down the hallway, pushing people out of her way.

I sighed, putting my stuff away and headed to practice.

The bell rang, I was late, and Coach James was going to kill me. I ran down the hallway, skidding in the locker room, stripping down, Coach James came in with the rest of the team, carrying buckets of ice water.

"Late again, Cullen" he said, Emmett and Jasper came over and poured the ice water on me.

"Back to practice, boys. I'll be there in a minute" he commanded, they all walked off, Coach James ran his hand through his hair and glared at me.

He sighed, "Cullen, if you're late again, I'm going to have to kick you from the team."

I looked at him like he had two heads, kick me? I laughed, dragging my hands through my hair, "Coach, you can't be serious! I'm the captain, I have been since I was freshman!"

"I am serious Edward, break up with Jessica, or get off the team. Your head hasn't been in the game lately, and I know it cause she's been jacking you off in the Janitors closet. I'm not stupid, I don't want to do that to you Cullen, but your brother or Jasper would be as good as a captain as you. It's your choice, Cullen, make it wise."

And with that, he walked on to the field.

I got dressed and sat on the bench. Fuck. Jessica would not let me go, I had been trying to dump her since freshman. But I had to do it, football was too important. I slammed my fist against the lockers, then headed to practice. Jessica was looking at me from the other side of the field, she was at cheerleading practice, she lifted her leg up and winked at me, I just roll my eyes.

~After practice~

I sat at home, drinking one of dad's beers, Emmett walked in and sat down next to me, drinking his beer. "I have to end it with Jessica or coach is kicking me off the team"

"Just do it dude, that girl is a walking STD" I sighed, Getting up and heading towards Tanya's.

I got there and just walked up to her room, candles were lit, and she was laying on her bed in a red thong and matching panties.

"Hello Edward" she purred, running her hand up her thigh, thrying to be seductive.

"Jessica I'm breaking up with you"

"What? Why!" she gasped getting up and headed towards me.

"Coach said I had to or he was kicking me off the team. Sorry. Bye" I rushed out running to my car, I heard her screaming for me.

I got home and looked at porn until mom and dad got home.

I needed to get my life together.


	3. Saved

BPOV

I wiggled at the breakfast bar, this pad was riding up my ass.

Elizabeth had fixed me banana pancakes with a side of cereal with cut up bananas. She told me banana's kept cramps away why'll you were on your period.

Every time one of the girls in Phil's house was on their period we were told to wear clothes, then everyone in the house knew to watch out, and Phil didn't touch us that week. That was the only good thing about it.

Once I got done with my breakfast, Carmen called me up for a bath. I climbed into the bath and Carmen left, the room was quiet, filled with candles and the sound of bubbles fizzing.

Tanya snuck in, coming and sitting by the tub.  
>"Isabella, it's too bad you're on your period" she purred, reaching her hand down into the water and grabbing my tit.<p>

I opened one eye, "Why is that" I asked.

She reached on the floor and grabbed a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs.

"I guess we just have to wait until next week" she purred then pouted.

She continued massaging my breast, flicking my nipple and rubbing it. I closed my eyes then she lets go, my nipples are hard.

I hear rustling, the door didn't open. Next thing I know Tanya's in the bath with me. I need her now.

As I think it, she's on me, straddling me in the bathtub. "Let's get out" she purrs in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I obey her command; she is already out of the bathtub standing dripping wet.

I get out, she immediately tends to me, kissing me, she slides her hot tongue into my mouth, she sucks on mine and I growl.

I wrap my legs around her waist and start dry humping her, she loves it. She sits me on the counter, spreading my legs wide open, we only have about ten minutes until I start bleeding again.

She teases, running her hand up my thigh, "Tanya" I whisper, my breathing getting heavier.

She trails kisses up my inner thigh. I grab her head and push it down to where i need it the most. She parts my lips with her thumbs and she sees how wet i am for her. She leans in and drags her tongue from my clit all the way down to my slit and i moan. You continue lapping at my wet center and listening to me moan. You love it, i whisper your name and tug your hair and push your mouth closer into me. Your nose rubs me too, im in fucking heaven. You wiggle your tongue in my slit, i can feel it. I ride your tongue and buck my hips, you come up quickly for breathe licking your lips, then diving back in. You go as far as you can, im uncomfortable i tell you to take me into your bedroom. You lay me on your bed and get the hand cuffs locking them above my head. You crawl on top of me, kissing me. Our time is running out, for muffin time anyway. You notice and move back down. You get your fingers wet with my pussy juice before digging them in. Im tight, you pump your fingers hard and fast, i moan and you growl. You pound into me hard and fast. I moan loudly, and you hit my g-spot. Your as deep as you can go and you curl your finger around. My muscles contract, im so close, i moan loudly over and over, you rub my clit so i'll come. You have three fingers and you move your tongue in there again. Thats it, i come, all over your hand, and bed, and mouth. You lick me till im dry. You climb back on top of me and stick your wet finger in my mouth. I taste my self. Your not done though. You move to my breasts, pulling and pinching them and they go hard again. You smile. You take them in your mouth and suck, why'll massaging, i buck my hips against yours. You go grab a dildo, shoving it in me, you tell me to pretend its you. I groan and moan as you massage my breasts and suck on them why'll im tied up and cant move. You take the dildo out and throw it across the room. You undo the handcuffs. Im like a beast i push you on the bed and im in you. Why'll i massage your clit, i suck on your nipple. Your ontop of me. Dry humping me. You go get the dildo and put it into both of us. You bounce up and down. I go back to the tub and take an actual bath. I realized, you a lesbian.

I'm left here alone again, to sleep.

~One week later~

I'm awaken in the middle of the night, I figure it's Tanya, I tell her to come back in the morning. The shaking continues, I finally wake up.

A man in uniform is standing in front of me, with his finger up to his lips.

I'm quiet, it's a police officer, I nod, he holds up a sign that says "I'm a police officer, I'm getting you out of here, grab your belongings and put them in this bag *He holds up a pink suitcase* be very quiet, now where is Phil?" I grab the bag and write on the board, "Third door down the hall" He nods, and talks into his walkie-talkie.

I get up and use his flashlight to get my belongings, they all fit in the suitcase, I don't have much, just a locket and all my underwear, I also grab a picture of everyone in the mansion, and it was a group photo.

I tell the police officer where everyone else is; he nods, sending men to go get them.

Once I get all my stuff in the suitcase he tosses it out the window. He shows me the trampoline out my window, he motions that we will be jumping on to it.

I look at him timidly, I was afraid of heights, my mouth creases into a straight line. "Anything to get out of this hell hole" I whisper-yell, then jump into his arms, I close my eyes and he jumps, we hit it and I realized I was almost on my way to freedom.

I looked around; there were 3 swat team vans, 5 police cars, and 6 normal vans.

I was exited first, then everyone else. I met up with my mother, she looked overly excited.

Then, out the front door, they have Phil. The swat team holding guns to his head, he walks out with his hands up. I flip him off and tell him to "Burn in hell" he glares at me. They kick him telling him to keep walking. They push him into a police car and drive off with their sirens blaring.

The police officer, who saved us, sits us down. "Ladies, I'm Officer Felix, we have been tracing kidnappings on you all and pinpointed your location. I'm sorry it took us so long; we had to get around Phil's security. You all will be taken to your parents and or families. You will immediately seek medical treatment, and you all have been assigned therapists. Most people in this situation are damaged and have to take years to heal but you all know how to drive and have gone through school. But there are our two young ladies who are sixteen yes?" He looked over at me and Tanya, we nodded. "Alright ladies, you too are both being enrolled in Forks High School." We nodded.

"Further questions will be asked later, but for now, you are all being flown to your homes in an hour, so let's get moving" We all said our goodbyes, Me, Mom, Tanya, and Elizabeth were all headed to Forks, Washington.

We sat next to each other on the plane, Tanya and I had never been on a plane before so it was exciting.

When we arrived in Forks, a van picked us up and took us to the hospital. We were all taken to different doctors. Mine was a tall, blonde man with sparkling blue eyes. He looked about in his late thirties; his name was ''"

He smiled at me and was going through his clipboard. "Isabella Swan? The daughter of Chief Swan?" He asked eagerly. "I don't know, I've never met my father, my mom was kidnapped when she was pregnant with me." I answered looking at the floor. He nodded, "So you're going to Forks High school right?" I nodded, "My son's and daughter go there, Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen. You should like them, they are good kids. Edward and Alice are in the same grade as you. Emmett graduates this year" He sighed,

I said "cool" and listened to him talk about blood tests and what not.

After that, me and my mom where taken outside. A police car waiting for us, a tall burly man got out of the car; he had a mustache and brown hair.

He smiled, and I didn't know why.

I noticed, his name tag read: CHIEF SWAN FPD. I had a lump in my throat, this was my dad.

But something else distracted me, a boy about my age walked up, he had bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He was skinny but had muscles, he was gorgeous.

He passed by me, and into the hospital.

I shook off the dazzlement and caught up with my mom who was running towards my dad. I slowed to a walk and put my stuff in the trunk. Not talking to my dad, I got in the back seat. How else was I supposed to feel? I didn't know this man, he was my father sure, but I didn't know him.

We quietly drove to the house and my mom let me out of the caged in back, which could only be opened from the outside. I grabbed my suitcase and headed inside and up the stairs.

The first door on the right, I opened. There was a window with a ledge where you could sit, the walls were plain white and there was just a bed and a night stand. The ledge and the floor was hardwood. I seriously needed to decorate.

I ran downstairs; my dad was on the couch "Hi" I muttered, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Bella, I bought you a cell phone, and I have three hundred dollars for you to go buy clothes and stuff for your room. You can take the police car up to Port Angeles. I'm already programmed in to your phone. Just call if you need anything, I'll be here." I muttered thanks and ran and go the money and the phone and the car keys.

The phone was an I phone 4s. I set in the GPS to Port Angeles and I headed off. I got there about twenty minutes later.

I went to a "Michael's" and grabbed paint and blue tape. I went to Forever 21 and stocked up on the essentials. I bought a lot of cute stuff.

I headed home, only twenty dollars left, stopping at the grocery store.

I entered; it was filled with elevator music, silent talking and 'beep' from the check out. I headed towards the candy isle.

I went to grab a Twix, but I couldn't reach it, a burly kid came up next to me and grabbed it for me. I blushed "Thanks"

"No problem. I'm Emmett" He said reaching out to shake my hand.

I shook it, and laughed. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

He gasped "Your Chief Swans daughter right? The one who got kidnapped and stuff?"

"Yeah actually. And you Dr. Cullen's son? Right?" He laughed,

"The one and only, well no I have a brother so I guess I'm not the only, but that can be arranged." He laughed evilly, I laughed too.

"So Bella, do you like video games? I'm assuming so, because you have a great taste in candy" I laughed

"Yeah, I like Modern Warfare 3"

He gasped grabbing his chest. "You HAVE to come to my house, my brother would love you, you might be the perfect girl for him" He wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Sure, let me ask my dad" I pulled my phone out and texted my dad, telling him it was Dr. Cullen's son, he immediately said yes.

I and Emmett grabbed a couple of Monsters, a bottle of Starbucks Mocha, and a cherry coke for his brother and sister and we left.

I followed him to his house, my jaw dropped; the house was beautiful, almost as big as Phil's. The walls were glass and it was surrounded by trees. I got out and followed him inside. The house was bigger on the inside than outside; I took of my new jacket and shoes and followed him into the kitchen.

He called down his brother and sister. Alice came into the kitchen first; she was a short girl with short black hair. Her eyes were green too. Like mystery boy from the parking lot today.

I couldn't get him out of my mind.

She grabbed her mocha and noticed me. "Who's this?" she asked looking up at Emmett,

"This is Bella; I met her at the grocery store, and she loves MW3. She is chief swan's daughter, you know, the one who got kidnapped" She skipped over to me and engulfed me in a hug

"It's so nice to meet you! I'm Alice. We are going to be great friends."

I laughed.

"Edward will love you, and if you beat him at MW3, I believe you will be Emmett's best friend."

They both laughed, then a velvet voice asked "What's so funny" then the boy from the parking lot was in front of me.

He was staring, trying not to make it obvious, but I sure was, he was damn fine.

"Who's this?" He asked, turning the cap of his cherry coke.

"This is Bella" Alice chimed in, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, and she loves Twix, and Monster, andddd MW3" Emmett added.

Edward's eyes widened, "Jeez you two, put your tongues back in your mouths, we have a game to play" Emmett said then headed toward the living room.

Alice followed, I blushed and followed Alice. I sat next to Alice on the end of the couch.

Edward sat next to me, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

The game was over; everyone's jaw was on the floor because I beat Edward at MW3.

Alice took me up to her room. The walls were pink and white striped, and she had a chandelier.

"My brother has a major crush on you" she sing-songed, flopping on her bed, I sat at the foot of the bed. She was flipping through Teen Vogue,

"Which one?" I asked dumbly.

She looked up from her magazine and laughed "Oh come on it's so easy to see that Edward is head over heels for you. Especially since you beat him at MW3, he'll probably never leave you alone now."

"Huh"

"So are you going to school tomorrow?" she asked, picking up a yearbook.

"Yeah"

"Ok here is who you need to stay away from" she showed me pictures

"Mike Newton: A blonde kid on the football team, player.

Jessica Stanley: The walking STD.

and here are the people you can talk too and not feel awkward,

Edward Cullen: Captain of the football team.

Angela Weber: Nice, pretty, nerd.

Rosalie Hale: Popular, but not bitchy, Emmett's girlfriend.

Alice Cullen: Regular girl.

Emmett Cullen: Football player, big softy.

Jasper Hale: Rosalie's brother, football player, Alice's boyfriend.

I nodded and took down notes in my brain.

I walked out of Alice's room to find the bathroom, I opened the door across the hall, and this definitely wasn't the bathroom.

There was a bookshelf reaching the ceiling, filled with books and cds.

I looked in awe; there was a picture of Edward and Jessica Stanley on the night stand, along with a cell phone. The bed was messy, not made, there was a football jersey on the bed, and I picked it up. It read number forty, CULLEN.

I laid it down and walked back over to the bookshelf, looking for one book in particular, I found it.

Wuthering Heights.

It didn't have dust on it like the others; he must have read it recently.

I picked it up and flipped to my favorite page, If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger."

I felt a breathe on my neck, I gasped dropping the book and turning around.

My lips were inches apart from his, "Beating me at MW3 and now your stalking me Bella?" he said, his lips brushing against mine.

"I'm not stalking you" I said

"I know you have a huge crush on me, but stealing hair follicles from my pillow isn't necessary" I laughed,

"Who says I have a crush on you, what if it's you that has a crush on me?" I asked, biting my lip.

He laughed and said "Maybe I do, but we'll save that for later."

He backed up and I sauntered towards the bathroom, swaying my hips,

thank you Tanya!

I left shortly after and arrived home.

I fell asleep and dreamed of school tomorrow.

I would much rather me with him than Tanya.


	4. Dinner Talk

EPOV

Her laugh, her beautiful face, the way she beat at MW3, I couldn't get her out of my head. I sat at the dinner table thinking about her, she was reading Wuthering Heights.

I can't believe she was kidnapped; she seems fine, she seems, normal. Everything about her was real; there wasn't a fake tan, or fake boobs. It was all just, real. I had to make her mine, the way her lips brushed against mine was exstatic.

"Edward?" My dad asked from across the table,

"Yes?" I asked moving the peas on my plate around.

"Is there something wrong? You don't seem very social today." He said, taking a gulp of his beer.

"Just thinking"

"About Bella!" Emmett chimed in; I elbowed him in the rib cage.

"Bella who?" Mom asked,

"Oh I met her today at the grocery store, she was reaching for a Twix but she couldn't reach it and so I grabbed it for her and invited her back here, so her dad said yeah so we came back here and she beat Edward and I at MW3" he said, chewing on a piece of steak.

"Bella Swan?" Dad asked eagerly,

"Yeah, why?"

dad scowled at all of us.

"I want you to be nice to her, she's not normal. And Edward, I don't want you in a relationship with her." He whispered the last part.

"What do you mean 'not normal'? She just as normal as Alice" I said, trying to processes what he said,

"Well, she was born in that house, raped every day of her life, that's not normal, I'm surprised she's being so calm about it. She has to go to a physical therapist."

"I think she's normal, she's my friend don't worry" I said, fighting my own words.

I wanted to be way more than friends with her. I was staring at her earlier, trying not to make it obvious. She was staring at me, it was very obvious, but I didn't think she cared.

"Well, you said that about Jessica too" He retorted,

"Me and Jessica are over. That was never a thing. She was never my friend either" I hissed.

"Well I don't want you to date her, ok?"

"This conversations over, I already told you she is my friend. And if something more forms between us there's not a damn thing you can do about it." I hissed, standing up and walking from the table to my room.

I went to take a shower; I need to release some tension.

I thought about Bella's breast, they had to be a size C something. Her lips brushing against mine, her biting her lip. Her body pressed against mine, the way she swung her hips when she walked out of my room. I couldn't do it; I washed my hair and got out. I needed to see more of Bella, and then I could jack off to her image.

I lay in bed, thing about _her_. Maybe dad was right, maybe she didn't need to date right now. But I wanted her, so bad; I needed her, really bad.

I had to have her; I knew she wanted me too.


	5. First Time

BPOV

My alarm clock went off, my eyes flashed open. _Edward_. I would get to see him today.

I had to look cute, but not like a whore. I grabbed black jeans with holes in them, black pumps with bows, pearl bracelets, a white striped shirt, and a love necklace (Outfit can be found on profile).

I grabbed my phone, my notebook, and a granola bar.

I went in the driveway and saw a Blue Bug. Charlie came out and smiled "Morning Bells, this is your new car, I got it from a friend for free, and he can't drive anymore so he gave it to me."

"Thanks dad." I got in the car and headed to school.

Once I got there, I saw the people Alice told me not to hang out with, all in a big group. I parked in the back of the parking lot, by the football field.

I walked inside the school, it was huge, and the hallways were stuffed with kids. I walked up to the office, an older woman was sitting at the desk her spectacles hallway down her nose, and she was typing stuff into the computers.

"Excuse me" I said, she looked up from her computer and smiled.

"Bella Swan?" she asked, passing papers over the counter. I nodded.

"It's good to have you here Bella; there is a map of the school, your schedule, and a sheet of extracurricular activities you can sign up for. Have a nice day" She smiled; I grabbed the papers and walked down the hallways.

I had my nose in the map, trying to find out where I was going by the "You are here" dot. First period, gym, well at least I would awake every morning.

Trying to find my locker I bumped into someone, my stuff going flying, "Watch were your going!" the voice practically yelled. "I'm so sorry, I was trying to find my locker" I looked up and was met with a pair of green eyes.

"Bella, I'm really starting to think your stalking me now" He sighed.

I laughed and bit my lip, taking my papers from his hands. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the floor. He walked me to my locker, which was right next to his, this was ironically creepy. I opened my locker and shoved my stuff inside.

"Hand me your schedule" he said, taking it from my hand.

"We have Choir, geography, biology, and French together." I did a mental happy dance.

School went by quick, afterschool I was sitting on the bleachers. The air was cold and crisp; it blew my brunette hair in all sorts of directions. I sat doodling, "E+B" and "Isabella Marie Cullen" I looked up and saw the football team practicing on the field. A blonde girl was coming up the bleachers, I looked closer it was Tanya.

She sat down next to me "So which one is you're soon to be boyfriend?" she asked, looking at each one of the football players.

"Number 40" I said a little dreamily. "Ahh, the famous Edward Cullen, I have gym with him, he is quite the cutie" she laughed.

"Who are you after?"

She pointed to a girl in a cheerleading outfit, on the others side of the field, leading the ladies in a cheer. "Her name is Jane, I have gym with her, it was love at first sight Bella, and it really was."

The girl had blonde hair, kept in a messy ponytail and bright blue eyes.

"Well. I'm going to go work my magic, I'll see you later Bella." She walked down the bleachers and across the field, talking to Jane. I continued doodling, in my own little world.

The cheerleaders fled, Jane and Tanya were last of the field, holding hands. I whistled and Tanya flicked me off.

I laughed and went back to drawing. I took out my phone and took a picture of Edward; he looked cute in his uniform. That was my new background. Edward was right; I was sort of stalking him. I texted Alice the picture.

**Me: God he is so yummy**

**Alice: Jeez Bella, he is my brother, I can't really agree with you on that one.**

**Me: Do you think I have a chance with him?**

**Alice: Bella, you should have seen him at dinner last night, he totally stood up for you. It was precious.**

Football practice was over; Edward made his way up the bleachers and plopped down next to me. I slammed the notebook shut hoping he didn't see anything.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You're totally stalking me, Bella"

I laughed, "Why would I want to stalk you?" I said, setting my phone on top of the notebook, that was a bad idea, it hadn't locked yet.

He saw my background; I bit my lip and avoided his eyes. The blush spread across my face, I tossed my stuff in my backpack, and then met his eyes.

His gorgeous, emerald green eyes.

"Bella" He breathed, lifting my chin up to his, I met my eyes to his.

He brought his lips to mine slowly and took my bottom lip in his. I kissed him back. We pulled away fast.

I blushed and looked down, biting my lip. I looked at him through my lashes; he smiled a crooked smile that took my breath away.

We walked down the bleachers, our hands brushing by each other, sending sparks through me. I wish he would reach out and grab my hand. He walked to his car, I walked to mine.

I got home and ran up to my room, telling Alice all about it, she squealed. We set up a sleep over; everyone was going to be there, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and me and Edward. The sleepover was on Saturday, which was two days from today.

I unpacked my bags, putting all my clothes in the closet and dresser. I needed to paint my room; I would have to have Edward help me with that one.

"Bella sweetheart! It's time for dinner!" Renee called; I ran down the stairs and sat at the table.

Once her and Charlie sat down and began to eat, I began talking. "I really like it at school. I have lots of friends, my friend Alice Cullen, asked me to come stay the night at her house on Saturday night." I said, picking a piece of my roll and popping it into my mouth.

My mom nodded, gulping down her food "That's good, I'm glad your adjusting"

"A sleepover? With Alice only?"

"Well, her brothers will be there and so will Jasper, the boys are having a sleepover too, but they shouldn't bother us, Rosalie will be with us too."

"Okay. Renee is that ok?"

"Sure." I smiled, the boys were totally going to mess with us.

If you know what I mean.


	6. Choir

EPOV

~CHOIR, FRIDAY AFTERNOON~

I sat in front of Bella in class, thank goodness we got to pick our seats.

Our teacher was 'Mr. Seth' he was tan, tall, and burly.

"Ok class, your first assignment is to partner up with someone and pick a song to sing in front of the class. You have thirty minutes" I turned around and smirked at Bella

, "Would you like to be my partner?" She blushed and nodded,

bring her soft lips into her mouth.

When I kissed her yesterday, I realized how soft they're. I didn't want to scare her so I stopped. "Well we better get started, because we only have ten minutes left" I laughed.

She nodded again, she was like a human bobble head. "What about a Just the girl by Click Five?"

"I like that song"

"So I need to hear you sing" she nodded.

"She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing" She sung, damn she was really good, she opened and eye, biting her lip

"What do you think?" she asked, I nodded, she laughed.

"Now it's your turn." She said looking through her lashes, breaking the song apart.

"She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion." I sung,

"Wow, you're really good, I didn't know you could sing." She laughed. "Ok so I broke it down, you sing in the blue parts and I sing the pink." She said, sliding the paper over to me.

"Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Swan, if you would go next please." Mr. Seth said, Bella got up, her dress swishing(Can be found on profile) as she walked up to the front, I followed.

"You may begin" He said, putting on the background music on his computer, it boomed over the speakers, and she began.

Bella in italics and Edward in bold. Both in bold italics.

**She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<strong>  
><em>She pushed me in the pool<br>At our last school reunion  
><em>**She laughs at my dreams  
>But I dream about her laughter<br>Strange as it seems  
>She's the one I'm after<br>**

**Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<strong>  
><em>And I can't help myself<br>I don't want anyone else_  
><strong>She's a mystery<br>She's too much for me**  
><em>But I keep comin' back for more<em>  
><strong>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<strong>

**She can't keep a secret**  
><em>For more than an hour<em>  
><strong>She runs on 100 proof attitude power<br>And the more she ignores me  
>The more I adore her<br>**_What can I do?  
>I'd do anything for her<em>

**Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<strong>  
><em>And I can't help myself<br>I don't want anyone else_  
><strong>She's a mystery<br>She's too much for me**  
><em>But I keep comin' back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

**She won't pick up the phone  
>And when she sees it's me<br>On her caller ID  
>She'd rather be alone<br>But I can't give up just yet  
>Cause every word she's ever said<br>Is still ringin' in my head  
>Still ringin' in my head<br>**  
><em>She's cold and she's cruel<br>But she knows what she's doin'  
>Knows just what to say<br>_**So my whole day is ruined**_  
><em>  
><strong>Cause she's bittersweet<br>She knocks me off of my feet**  
><em>And I can't help myself<br>I don't want anyone else_  
><strong>She's a mystery<br>She's too much for me  
><strong>_But I keep comin' back for more_

**Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>**_And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<em>  
><strong>She's a mystery<br>She's too much for me  
><strong>_But I keep comin' back for more  
><em>**Oh, I keep comin' back for more**  
><em>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<em>  
><strong>Just the girl I'm lookin' for<strong>

**I'm lookin' for**  
><em>I'm lookin' for<em>  
><strong>I'm lookin' for<br>**_**Just the girl I'm lookin' for(Both Bella and Edward)**_

__We finished, the whole class clapped, including Mr. Seth "Wow, that was really good. A plus, you two!" Bella squeaked, jumping into my arms and hugging me.

We pulled apart awkwardly, and headed to our seats.


	7. Cherry Poptarts

BPOV

I had worn a cute little pink dress to school that day(On profile), Edward seemed to notice. Edward was a really good singer; our voices put together were amazing.

I packed my bag for Alice's and fell asleep, exhausted from school.

The next morning I woke up around twelve and took a shower, I put on a white shirt that said "I'm bad", neon leopard print hair bows, and purple jeans.(Outfit on profile) I grabbed my bag and shoved it in the back of my car.

I was eating a cherry pop tart, god I loved these things, Charlie had to introduce me to them. I had already eaten half the box; we didn't have these at Phil's.

I turned up the radio; I figured it was way too early to go to Alice's. I grabbed a box of brownies and started baking, singing along to "Without you" by David Guetta. My thoughts fled to Edward as I sang and danced around the kitchen, mixing up brownies.

I flopped on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels, I landed on "Don't forget the lyrics" "Oh come on that's easy! It's red solo cup by Toby Keith!" I screamed at the TV, these people were so stupid.

I turned off, the brownies were done anyways. I wrapped them up and headed over to Alice's house. "Darling I'm homeeee!" I yelled knocking at the door.

I waited to be met with a short pixie.

I was met with a pair of green eyes, those green eyes.

"Hi" I breathed, bringing my lip into my mouth, biting it. "You're too cute" he said. Did he really say that or did I put those words into his mouth? I blushed and look down at my feet; I had on converse with a bunch of little monsters.

"So do you wanna come in?" I looked up and nodded. He laughed and stepped out of the way, I shuffled inside. I sat the brownies on the counter.

"Where is everyone?" I asked sitting on the counter across from Edward.

"Emmett went to go pick up Rosalie, Alice went to go pick up Jasper because his car is broken." He said taking out a brownie and eating one.

"Hey! Those are for later!" I scowled, with his mouth full of he said "Emmett will be here any minute, he's going to inhale them"

I went over and got one, sitting on the counter next to Edward. "Wanna play twenty questions?" I asked this time my mouth full of brownie, he nodded.

"Ok, what's your favorite color?"

"Brown and red, what's yours?"

"Green and Blue"

_Green like your eyes_.

"Kiss me Bella?"

"Gladly" I climbed on his lap, straddling him, my arms were around his neck and his were on my waist.

I closed my eyes, his lips were rough against mine, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, demanding access.

I let him in, then a cough made us stop.

Everyone was standing there looking at us.

This, was going to be a very interesting sleepover.


	8. Brownies And Tequila

EPOV

It was ten at night. We were sitting in a circle on the floor. Empty cartons of Chinese food were scattered all over the floor. The pan of brownies was empty, as expected.

"Ugh. I'm so full" groaned Alice, falling into Jaspers lap.

"I'm bored" whined Emmett.

Bella looked like she was about to pass out, her eyes had bags under them, and her makeup was smudged. She had her head on my shoulder.

"Bella, Alice, and I are going to go get in our pajamas, boys you should do the same, then our sleepover can really begin."

Bella looks at me, smiles, then gets up. She swings her hips when she walks, purposely walking in front of me. That ass in my face. My god.

BPOV

We get in Alice's room and she plugs in her Ipod. "Tonguetied" plays. I grab my bag and pull out my pjs. A pair of Victoria's Secret pj's to be exact. Looks like Rosalie and Alice had the same idea. Alice is wearing a nightgown that's practically see through and goes up to her upper thigh. Her hair curled, foundation, mascara, and lip gloss. Same with Rosalie, but she had on a white teeshirt, and leopard print booty shorts. I had on a pink pair of booty shorts with the word "angel" written on it in silver. My shirt had a built in push up bra with that was pink. My hair was also curled. I looked cute.

"Ready ladies?" laughed Alice.

"Ready!" I squealed, I couldn't wait for Edward to see me.

Rosalie and Alice giggled, I slipped my arms through theirs, and we skipped down the hallway, and down the stairs.

Edward's head shot up when he heard our footsteps.

He was wearing a white tight fitting shirt, that showed off all his muscles. Mmm…  
>He also had on a pair of red plaid pants. My god.<p>

"Let's play never have I ever! With tequila shots!" Suggested Rosalie, walking in the room with tequila and six pink shot glasses.

I was very familiar with this game.  
>"Yeah!" Agreed Emmett, pulling Rosalie into his lap. We all got our shot glasses and sat back in the circle. I sat next to Edward. I kept looking over at him out of the corner of my eye, sometimes catching him looking back.<p>

"I think Bella should start first" Suggested Edward, poking me in the side with his elbow.

I scowled, the rest of the group agreeing with him. "Alright, alright, never have I ever been on a real date."

Everyone drank, except Edward. Wow, that's surprising.

"Never have I ever given a blow job" Said Edward

All the girls drank. Including me, of course. We refilled our glasses, it was Jasper's turn.

"Never have I ever kissed Edward" Jasper smirked.

Emmett, Rosalie, and I drank.

"…Emmett?" I giggled. "It was a dare okay? Let's move on. Never have I ever wanted to kiss Edward" Laughed Emmett.

I blushed and took a shot.  
>Edward laughed.<p>

"Never have I ever had feelings for Edward" laughed Alice.

I drank. "Okay, is this a 'get Bella drunk' game?"

"Maybe.." laughed Rosalie.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl" said Rosalie.

Everyone but her and Alice drank.

Edward eyes widened. I winked at him.

"Fuck this. I want to get shit faced." Yelled Emmett. We all laughed.

"Alright, let's do this." Yelled Alice. She turned on the speakers, the music blaring. Everyone went to go get Alcohol. I stood their next to Edward. "I should probably tell you. I'm a flirt when I'm drunk." I said, looking through my lashes.

"Oh that's okay, I don't mind." He winked. I smile.

-Two hours later-

EPOV

"You smell good" Bella giggles, sniffing my chest. She's wasted. Only an hour ago I pulled her off the counter because she was stripping. I waited till she was down to her underwear though. Black lacey panties and a push up bra. I'm not drunk; I wanted to stay sober to see what she was like drunk. She was a flirt. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were all asleep. Alice and Jasper were on the floor. Emmett and Rosalie on the chair. Bella and I on the couch. I was laying down, Bella was in the fetal position, her head on my chest, my arms around her.

"Edward I like you"  
>"I like you too Bella"<br>"No. I like you like you, like I want to cuddle with you, and kiss you…and stuffy stuff"  
>"Stuffy stuff?" I laughed.<br>"Ya know." She giggles, burrowing her head in my chest.  
>"Yes I know" I laugh.<br>She bites her lip. Looking at me through her lashes.  
>"Edward?" she sighs<br>"Yes Bella?"  
>"Can you umm..nevermind"<br>"What is it?" I ask  
>"Will you…kiss me? She whispers, looking down.<br>I put my finger under her chin. Lifting it up to meet my gaze. She tilts her head and leans in. You know in the movies, how they talk about when you kiss the love of your life and theres that spark? Those fireworks? It was like that. She runs her tongue across my bottom lip, I open up, letting her in. We basically swallow each others tongues. We pull apart. Then start again. I can't get enough of her. She climbs on top of me. We have to pull apart because we have no air. She bites my lip. Then we peck a couple times. She falls over back into her spot.

We both lay there panting. She cuddles up to me. Laying her head on my chest. She giggles, and before she falls asleep, she looks up and says

"You taste like brownies and tequila"


	9. All a Blur

BPOV

"You stupid bitch!" Phil screamed, 2 inches away from my face. "You just cost me a couple hundred! Youre gonna pay for that!"

He slapped me hard, right across the face. I whimpered and wiped the blood from my lip. His eyes were angry "Go cover that up. And don't do it again."

I had cost him money. The guy who paid to sleep with me was really rough. He pulled a chunk of my hair out and left a bruise on my hip from grabbing me so hard. So I bit his dick. It was a fair trade

I woke up. Strong arms wrapped around me. I looked around, afraid that it wasnt Edwards arms around me, and that i was still in that house, and these arms were the arms of a strange man.

It was Edward. We were in his room, the sun was peeking through his blinds, burning my eyes. I was lying on his chest, a puddle of my drool on his chest. I wiped my mouth and looked up at him. He was beautiful. The most beautiful man I had ever seen. Other than the ones on the TV. Most the men that came through Phil's were creepy and not particarly handsome. It made sense though, beautiful men didn't have to pay to sleep with women. Underaged women. Children even. Children like me, like Tanya.

He was awake. Already looking at me himself. He smiled at me. "Good morning gorgeous"

I smiled, "Hey, how'd we get up here?'' I remembered enough from last night. But not coming up here. He must have carried me up here.

"You fell asleep on the floor, and I know how uncomfortable that is, so I brought you up here with me."

Oh. "Did you carry me up here?" I asked, blushing

"I did, you don't weigh that much." He laughed. That was no secret to me. Other than my big breasts, butt, and thighs, I was fit. Phil kept us in shape. He said that "Men don't want to sleep with pigs" Which I didnt agree with. All women were beautiful. No matter what shape or size.

My heart started racing. I asked the question i was most afraid to, "Did we do anything?"

I liked Edward. He was so gorgeous. But I didn't know enough about him. He didn't know anything about me. I was afraid. I wasn't ready to so anything with him yet. Kissing was different. But a sexual relationship would be something that would take me a long time to do.

"We kissed. That's it.", I sighed. He smiled.

"Okay. Where is everyone?"

"They're downstairs. Passed out. I was the only one who didn't drink"

"So." I said, sitting up across from him. "You are entitled to make pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes."

"I dont know, its gonna cost you Isabella." He smirked

I leaned over his broad body, and kissed his cheek.

"Hm...I guess that's acceptable payment" I smiled. He arose from the bed, the blanket dropping from him. Revealing him in his boxers, with a serious issue present. Oh morning wood. I blushed, my eyes wide, staring at his length.

"Oh shit. Sorry!" He blushed, covering himself. "I'm gonna go get rid of this, then I'll make you breakfast, okay?"

"Okay'' I laughed.

I walked across the hall to Alice's room, grabbing my toothbrush and deodorant. I went into her large bathroom and freshened myself up.

As I was exiting her bedroom, I was greeted by Edward. Exiting the bathroom.

"All good?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All good captain." He smiled

We went into his room so he could grab a pair of pajama pants. He went into his closet, grabbing two pairs. He held them both up.

One pair were black, with a white number 40 on them. They said forks football. The other pair were red and had white snowflakes on them.

"Red ones" i said

"Why? "

"I like christmas. And i want to wear the football ones."

He shrugged his shoulders and tossed me my pair.

"Turn around" i said. He scoffed. My forehead creased.

"Fine." He said, crossing his arms and turning around.

I removed my PJ pants, and slipped his on. I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't care though. It was flattering. But I had to pretend like I cared.

"I know you were watching me" I said. He blushed and looked down. "No..." He said.

"Mhm. Whatever. You owe me some pancakes Cullen." I aaid., walking out of his room and heading for the stairs.

"Yes ma'am."

**Wow. I am really so sorry everyone. I have been so caught up in life. But i promise i will start to write more. I know this update was much needed so i kind of made the chapter short. But next chapter will be much onger for sure. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
